Dreaming of Fruits Basket
by Lynne Suzuran
Summary: Set in a different timeline or different world-an ordinary girl crosses path with the cursed Sohma clan! The girl had a secret: She had memories of her 'past' life and she was a huge fangirl of Fruits Basket in the past. However, there's something different about this Sohma clan...? Read the prologue for this story's full teaser and drop your thoughts !


I have this frequent, vague dreams about me living as another person in a place similar to my current 'world'. However, I usually don't recall anything when I wake up. It's quite fun imagining how I might have lived a different life while I was asleep, though. Although I don't remember anything much, I still remember some of the feelings the '_dream me_'.

But then, here comes the so-called _dejavu_. It happened when my family had to move back to my mother's hometown and my mother showed me her family's house. It was a very big house... enough to form a mini city itself. Rather than her maternal house, it felt more like a clan's house...?

Suddenly, memories flooded my mind. The memories that returned were only memories about "Fruits Basket"-my favorite series back when I was living as another person. In that series, the Sohma family was said to have this Zodiac curse. What an outrageous thing to believe in, huh? Still, the memories felt so vivid that I had to find out about it!

When I tried asking things about the curse to my mother, she laughed it off telling me that there was nothing going on in the clan. I also thought that it was ridiculous. Moreover, there didn't exist "Akito Sohma", "Yuki Sohma", "Kyo Sohma" or even "Tohru Honda". Not even their parents or their future children. Certainly, I was only imagining things... or it was all just coincidences? In the end, it was pushed to the back of my mind...

Until one day.

I unexpectedly ran into a member of the Sohma clan-of an opposite gender.

_*POOF!*_

With that surreal sound effect, the person I bumped into suddenly... Turned into an animal...?!

Suddenly, I found myself getting caught in such a predicament... In the Zodiac curse that runs in the Sohma clan. However, they're not the characters I know from "Fruits Basket" series, nor am I Tohru Honda. The Zodiac curse indeed causes troubles in the Sohma clan, but it seems different from the one I know from Fruba...? And instead of all the Zodiacs being born in the same generation, these Zodiacs I came to know aren't all in the same generation?

The horror of the missing zodiac-the last one not born yet until now, causing the Sohma members who know about the curse to be worried over their unborn children... Or is it?

The "god" doesn't seem to be favored that much...?

A Zodiac member that's a parent already?

Is this the past Sohma clan prior to the Fruits Basket series, before the curse is broken... Or is this another world with similarities to Fruits Basket world...?

Aaah, please, I'm so confused right now. I'm not the typical heroine that's kind and full of sunshine... So don't expect me to save them...? That's too much expectation for this little me. No, no, definitely nope.

But why can't I seem to get out of this mess? ... maybe it's because I want them all to be happy.

Fine, I'll stay and do what I can! But I'm doing this for my own sake, okay? Moreover, we are technically still related since my mother was once a member of the Sohma family... So, I'm only deepening my bond with my maternal family, right?

...I admit, guessing when I will meet the other Zodiacs, what Zodiac are they, and who are the Zodiacs... it's all quite fun and exciting.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello, thanks for reading this teaser chapter or prologue! It's been so long since I last wrote a fanfiction, and I'm more involved in writing my original fiction and translating now. I'm not so sure about it, but Fruits Basket is my most favorite series that I usually reread at least once a year (like a ritual? Haha). The remake of the anime resurrected my fangirling mode and suddenly, I had a story idea that's related to Fruits Basket-this fanfiction. I wonder if you're interested in reading a fanfiction I write, with this kind of premise? Please let me know as I will write if people are interested

And thanks for reading :)


End file.
